Street Fighter: O Conto
by ClaytonRaikage
Summary: Ryu é um lutador de Ansatsuken que almeja tornar-se cada vez mais forte, e para isso entra em um torneio de artes marciais.
1. Capítulo I: Prólogo

**1º Capítulo**

Prólogo

Era uma noite escura no Japão, a montanha sussurrava calmamente em harmonia com as cachoeiras. O calor era quase que insuportável por causa do verão, mas isso não impedia o discípulo e filho adotivo do velho mestre Gouken de treinar suas habilidades. O mestre ensinava a arte marcial primordial chamada Ansatsuken, com claro, suas próprias modificações. O Ansatsuken era usado por guerreiros nos tempos antigos para matar os oponentes com golpes rápidos, com o uso da energia interna que todos os seres vivos possuem: o chi. Gouken, por outro lado, ensinava um Ansatsuken livre de chacina, usado apenas para batalhar, não para matar. O mestre se isolou em seu dojo na montanha por motivos desconhecidos, tendo apenas visitas regulares de seu velho amigo, Retsu, um monge do templo de budismo que localiza-se no pé da montanha, enquanto o dojo está no topo. Gouken, decide adotar, por motivos obscuros, um garoto de um orfanato japonês, um garoto de cabelos cor de acaju, com feições disciplinadas e aparentemente briguento com as outras crianças. Seu nome era Ryu, e é o mesmo garoto que está treinando no calor. A pobre cachoeira era cortada e re-cortada pelos punhos nus do garotinho de oito anos, a água parecia querer fugir da força dos golpes dele. Desde que foi adotado, Gouken ensinou á seu filho o caminho do Ansatsuken sem assassinatos e o caminho da disciplina do karatê shotokan. O treino seguia bem, mas Ryu logo cansou-se e decidiu voltar ao dojo, que ficava á meio quilômetro dali. Voltou correndo, pisando descalço na grama, a faixa branca que carregava amarrada em sua cabeça esvoaçava, o gi branco sem mangas soltando farrapos, a faixa branca amarrada na cintura com o nó quase soltando-se á força do vento. Em menos de quinze minutos, o garotinho avistou o velho dojo de seu mestre.

Talvez tenha sido um dojo majestoso um dia, mas agora estava praticamente acabado, as portas de correr estavam emperradas, a escada de madeira estava destruída, e o tatame do lado de dentro, soltando-se do chão, mas ninguém ligava, nem Gouken, nem Ryu, muito menos o velho Retsu. Ryu abriu a porta de correr sem usar muita força.

- Voltei, Mestre... - disse o garotinho, sua voz disciplinada e grave, apesar de ser apenas uma criança.

O dojo estava como sempre: sujo, empoeirado e precisando urgentemente de um novo tatame. Os lampiões lançavam uma luz aconchegante no local. O velho Mestre Gouken comia arroz em uma cuia usando hashis, os famosos "pauzinhos" de comer. Apesar da velhice, o Mestre não deixava a idade chegar, parecia o poder em pessoa. Era extremamente musculoso, os cabelos brancos juntavam-se á sua barba igualmente branca, caindo até as costas, sua voz era como o rujido de um trovão rasgando os céus, seus olhos eram castanhos e aparentavam ódio. Quem olhava, tremia de horror e medo. Apesar disto, o velho mestre era um senhor divertido, muitas vezes considerado um bobalhão, praticamente sendo ridicularizado nos dojos mundo á fora. Como sempre, estava com seu gi cinza escuro e seu colar de contas do tamanho de bolas de basquete em volta do pescoço musculoso.

- Ah! Ryu! Sirva-se, o jantar está pronto. - anunciou o velho rindo, mas acabou engasgando com o arroz.

Ryu sentou-se no tatame e pegou a segunda tigela de arroz e um par de hashis descartáveis e pôs-se a jantar. Este quase seria mais um dia normal de treinamento... Mais um jantar de arroz queimado feito pelo mestre... **Quase.**

Ryu, Gouken e toda a montanha dormia, tudo estava em harmonia, como sempre, mas algo estava errado. Algo que fez os animais correrem com medo, temendo por suas vidas. Algo que fez as plantas murcharem tal a magnitude da aura daquele homem que caminhava em linha reta, destruindo tudo que havia na sua frente. Quando pisava no solo, as folhas voavam fugindo do pé do assassino, os troncos quebravam-se apenas ao apontar seu dedo grosso e cheio de calos. O dono da morte passava pela montanha, levando sua aura mortífera em direção ao dojo. Ryu tinha pesadelos lá dentro, como se ele fosse um lobo faminto, que matava todos os monjes do templo ao pé da montanha, inclusive o velho Retsu. O terror do garoto foi enorme, que acordou suando frio e sentiu o corpo tremer. Olhou pela janela e viu então: movimentando-se pesadamente como um zumbi. Os cabelos ruivos penteados e amarrados de um jeito de estranho, o gi negro esvoaçando ao poder de sua aura púrpura, seus olhos vermelhos podiam fuzilá-lo com apenas um olhar torto, sua respiração exalava poder, medo, ódio e cheiro de sangue de mil pessoas mortas. O homem levantou a cabeça e olhou pela janela e sua voz, que parecia mais um grunhido, urrou.

- _GOOOOOOOOOUKEN!_

No quarto ao lado, o mestre abriu os olhos bem a tempo. Uma rajada de chi púrpura atravessou o quarto, destruindo metade do dojo. Ryu levantou-se e pulou pela janela antes que a parede caísse. Gouken também conseguira sair. Estava frente á frente com o demônio que respirava pesadamente. Ryu ficou paralisado de terror, não conseguia se mexer, nem ao menos gritar por ajuda.

- Então... Você veio. - disse o velho mestre, a fúria exalando por todos os seus poros. Ryu estremeceu novamente, mas o demônio pareceu não ligar: ele na verdade sorriu.

- Ainda está ressentido, irmão? - grunhiu ele. Ryu arregalou os olhos e sentiu um frio na barriga: um dos princípios de seu mentor e pai era a verdade em primeiro lugar. Ryu lembrou-se de algo que perguntara á ele há três anos: se ele tinha uma família. Gouken respondeu como sempre, gargalhando, e disse que toda a sua família estava morta, inclusive seu irmão mais novo. Voltando á realidade, o mestre bateu o pé direito no solo, que rachou. Ele estava em sua base de batalha.

- Isso responde minha pergunta. - respondeu á si mesmo o demônio. Uma aura azul começava a emanar do corpo do velho mestre, que fez Ryu sentir-se melhor. O chi do Mestre Gouken não era assassino, era reconfortante, parecia uma droga que você nunca cansa e nunca quer que passe o efeito. O irmão mais novo gargalhou.

- Eu o desafio meu irmão... Uma luta de vida ou morte, o quê me diz ein? Se eu vencer... Levo sua vida... - ele direcionou o olhar para Ryu. - ...e o garoto como meu pupilo.

Ryu se assustou ainda mais e desabou no chão.

- Nunca irei deixar meu filho tornar-se um assassino como você! - urrou o velho mestre. - Eu aceito seu desafio!

O irmão mais novo arreganhou os dentes podres e gargalhou. Ele bateu os pés no solo com força extrema, fazendo duas crateras abrirem: sua pose de batalha era semelhante á de seu irmão mais velho. Ambos começaram a emanar auras absurdas de energia, e crateras abriam á seus pés. Os dois pularam com os punhos erguidos.

- _GOUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_  
- _!_  
Os golpes se chocaram, e um clarão cegou qualquer ser vivente em toda a montanha, até mesmo o templo, e o chão tremeu tanto que os carros da estrada próxima capotaram.

**CAPÍTULO 1  
DRAW**


	2. Capítulo II: Monte Rushmore

Ryu abriu os olhos, assustado. Pensou que Gouki, o demônio, estava no recinto, espreitando para matá-lo. Entretanto, o quarto fedorento do motel em Tóquio estava completamente vazio, exceto, é claro, por Ryu e uma família de roedores. O local era precário, a tinta cor de mel descascava das paredes de madeira, a única luz no recinto vinha de uma vela em um candelabro posto em cima de uma mesa velha, cheia de cupins. O soalho estava empoeirado e a janela era desproporcional á sua persiana que estava torta e amassada. O único comodo estava praticamente vazio. Além da mesa, do candelabro e da cama, onde o homem de vinte e três anos estava sentado, havia uma mochila marrom cheia de furos, desfiando-se, e uma porta de madeira pintada ridiculamente de branco, rosa e azul. Ryu era um homem adulto, muitos anos se passaram desde aquela noite amaldiçoada. Seu cabelo avermelhou-se com o tempo, e ficou mais alto, tendo um metro e setenta e oito centímetros. Terminou seu treinamento e abandonou o dojo de seu mestre e pai, Gouken, á cinco meses. Desde então, Ryu tem vagado pelo mundo inteiro, enfrentando qualquer um que se dizia um lutador. Ganhou certa fama, que chamou a atenção dos organizadores de um torneio batizado de "O Lutador Mundial", onde lutadores de todo o mundo iriam juntar-se para lutar entre si. O torneio será realizado em todas as partes do mundo, cada lutador escolheria um local de batalha. Ryu começaria enfrentando um lutador americano com o nome de Mike, em um dia. Nenhuma informação adicional por parte dos organizadores apenas que deveria encontrar o homem no Monte Rushmore, em Dakota do Sul na terra do tio Sam. Ryu levantou-se e pegou a velha mochila. Retirou uma carteira surrada de couro e a colocou no bolso da calça jeans. Dobrou os cobertores e apagou a vela do candelabro. Iria partir.

Abandonou a instalação após pagar pela noite e pôs-se a ir para o Aeroporto Haneda, com o passaporte e a passagem em mãos. Em duas horas estava na aeronave, apesar de seu inglês terrível não seria difícil encontrar o monte e Mike. O voo foi agradável, sem nenhuma turbulência, mas demorou mais de quinze horas. O avião finalmente pousou no Aeroporto Internacional de Seattle. Ryu saiu com certa dificuldade, os americanos o empurravam com força: pareciam não gostar de turistas. Quando tocou a pista, notou um homem americano com roupa de piloto de jatos com uma placa escrita "RYU". O lutador se aproximou apreensivo.

- Eu ser Ryu. - arriscou ele em inglês.

O piloto assentiu sorrindo.

- Eu falo japonês fluentemente. Tenho um bilhete para o senhor. - respondeu o piloto em japonês com um sotaque alemão carregado, entregando um pedaço de papel á Ryu. Fora arrancado de um caderno e escrito com um marcador preto.

**"Fala amigão, soube que vinha para o meu pedaço lutar contra aquele Mike. Tome cuidado, ele era um pugilista, mas parou por ter matado um inimigo. É um cara nojento e repulsivo. Bem xará, aceite meu presente e entre no jato, ele vai te levar para qualquer lugar que queira, beleza? Espero que não morra para eu mesmo te matar!  
Seu mano,"**

- Ken. - terminou Ryu. - Então você trabalha para o Sr. Masters?

- Na verdade, sou intermediário exclusivo de Mestre Ken. - respondeu o piloto, começando a mover-se. Ryu o seguiu. Ken Masters fora um companheiro de treino de Ryu. Filho de um magnata americano, o garoto loiro fora mandado para o Japão aprender sobre disciplina com o velho amigo de seu pai, Mestre Gouken. O alemão levou Ryu até um jatinho particular com o logotipo enorme das Empresas Masters. O piloto fez sinal para Ryu entrar e ele obedeceu.

- Para onde Mestre Ryu? - perguntou o piloto.

- Monte Rushmore. - respondeu o japonês. O jato era pequeno, mas aconchegante. Tinha uma caixa de cervejas e quatro assentos. Ken deveria fazer festinhas ali, pensou Ryu enquanto sentava-se em um dos assentos. O jato decolou, faltando algumas horas para a hora marcada. Uma mão com açúcar. Ryu entrou no banheiro e colocou sua roupa de luta: um gi branco com as mangas arrancadas á força, uma faixa preta com os ideogramas **風林火山** em sua extremidade em ouro, chinelos vermelhos e luvas igualmente vermelhas. Por último, amarrou uma faixa branca na testa. Em duas horas e meia, o jato pousou na cabeça de George Washington.

- Tem certeza de quê é permitido pousar aqui? - perguntou Ryu.

- Não, mas qualquer multa é paga assim que é cometida. - respondeu o piloto alemão.

Ryu agradeceu e desceu do jato. Assim que a aeronave desapareceu no horizonte, Ryu desceu o monte com cuidado para não cair e tomou a trilha dos turistas, vazia á esta hora. Uma placa com o logotipo do torneio "O Lutador Mundial" apontava para baixo. Mais e mais placas estavam distribuídas no local, e elas guiaram Ryu até uma planice. Era longe, o lutador andou por quase meia-hora. A planice estava deserta, exceto por um homem negro de um metro e noventa, o cabelo _black power_. Usava uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça jeans. Parecia um gangster dos anos oitenta. O homem virou-se ao ver a aproximação de Ryu e sorriu: tinha um dente de ouro e vários outros faltando.

- _What's up hommie? You must be Ryu, right?_ - disse o homem com uma voz grossa e carregada, parecendo que havia sinuzite.

Ryu não entendeu nada.

- _I'm Mike, let's battle, alright bitch?_

Ryu entendeu o "_bitch_" e o "_Let's battle_". O lutador de gi branco assumiu sua base de luta, enquanto Mike ergueu os braços para cima do rosto: um boxeador. Ambos só andavam pelo lugar, observando um ao outro, esperando pelo momento certo de atacar.

Ryu não gostara do xingamento e muito menos do boxeador. Ele notou um dirigível voando por perto. _Juízes_, pensou. Mike aproveitou a chance de quê Ryu estava concentrado no dirigível: avançou correndo e desferiu um soco, mas Ryu estava preparado: desviou com o braço esquerdo e golpeou a barriga do boxeador com o punho direito. A força do golpe foi suficiente para empurrar Mike, mas não derrubá-lo. O boxeador se equilibrou novamente.

- _Nice move bitch. Take this!_ - berrou ele avançando, imitando seu último golpe.

Ryu tentou fazer o mesmo, mas Mike abaixou-se e recolheu o punho, acertando o estômago de Ryu com um movimento rápido de "um dois". Mesmo sentindo muita dor, Ryu manteve-se em pé, e pulou assim que Mike começou a levantar-se. Quando ele percebeu o quê Ryu faria era tarde demais.

- **Tatsumaki Senpuu Kiaku!** - urrou Ryu, girando o próprio corpo em pleno ar, com a perna direita ereta, acertando diversas vezes o rosto de Mike, que caiu no chão, a boca sangrando e o nariz quebrado, dois de seus dentes de ouro haviam sido arrancados pela força do chute.

O boxeador levantou-se xingando Ryu de nomes que ele nem sequer sabia que existiam. Mike correu á toda velocidade, com o braço girando para ganhar mais força. Ryu colocou as palmas das mãos viradas uma para a outra, levou-ás até próximo ás suas costelas e começou a concentrar seu chi. Uma pequena esfera de energia azul começava a se formar como se fosse um pequeno tornado.

- _Nice move bitch. Take this!_ - disse Ryu calmamente com o sotaque extremamente carregado.

Mike se aproximava cada vez mais e finalmente viu a esfera. Tarde demais.

- **Hadouken!**

Com um movimento rápido, Ryu lançou a esfera na direção do boxeador. Mike caiu ao chão, desacordado, a camiseta fumegando, o rosto roxo, o peito sangrava por uma queimadura. Não teve nenhuma chance. Ryu olhou para o dirigível: ele iria pousar para socorrer Mike e lhe informar o local da próxima luta do torneio.

**CAPÍTULO 2  
RYU WINS**


	3. Capítulo III: Roda Punk

O boxeador afro-americano, Mike, acordou em uma cama aconchegante. Abriu os olhos e viu algo terrível: estava em uma espécie de laboratório, tomava soro no braço direito, tinha um aparelho de metal frio na cabeça. Parecia uma aranha do tamanho de uma melancia.

- Onde estou? - indagou ele.

Um homem veio andando até ele. Era velho e usava roupas de médico e parecia cansado.

- Acordou Mike? Relaxe, está tudo bem, apenas estamos fazendo alguns testes, logo poderá voltar para a sua irmãzinha. - disse o velho por trás da máscara cirúrgica.

- Lily... Está viva? - perguntou Mike extasiado.

- Sim, um milagre Mike, um milagre, volte á dormir, certo? - respondeu o velho, dando um inalador cheio de anestesia ao boxeador.

Mike dormira novamente. Pobre coitado. Não sabia que sua irmãzinha que precisava de uma operação para retirar um tumor, o motivo de sua entrada no torneio, estava morta. Não morreu pelo tumor, não foi preciso. "Eles" a mataram.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a luta no Monte Rushmore. Havia sido uma batalha fácil, apesar de Ryu ter ficado com muita dor no estômago após os golpes do boxeador americano Mike. O lutador do gi branco tomava alguns analgésicos no avião: estava saindo do aeroporto de Seattle e iria para Londres, na Inglaterra. Iria lutar com um homem chamado Birdie, e que deveria encontrá-lo em uma rua da área punk da cidade. Ryu já havia enfrentado alguns punks á dois anos, em uma viagem á Inglaterra com seu mentor e pai, Gouken. Lutava de um jeito idiota, berrando e balançando os moicanos, geralmente usando canos de metal e outros instrumentos que serviam de porretes. Se o tal Birdie fosse assim, outra luta vencida para Ryu, mas ele não via assim. Ryu via a honra em todo lutador, não importa quão miserável e patético ele seja. A viagem passou-se lentamente, houve uma turbulência violenta, mas Ryu não se preocupou. Se a aeronave caísse em alto mar, ele nadaria até seu destino.

Apesar dos problemas, o avião pousou em segurança na capital inglesa. Ryu colocou sua roupa de luta no banheiro do aeroporto, e não ligou para todos os ingleses e turistas olhando com desdém enquanto andava pelas ruas. Londres não mudara muito desde sua última visita. Em vinte minutos, com ajuda de um mapa, conseguiu chegar até a rua especificada. Era suja, com cheiro de bebida alcoólica e cigarros. Vários posters da banda _Velvet Underground_, sem falar de vários outros de bandas punk inglesas, como _Sex Pistols_ e _The Clash_ estavam nas paredes. O local era medíocre, o asfalto estava molhado, mesmo fazendo sol, mais e mais jovens de moicano estava sentados na sarjeta, ouvindo música de um aparelho de som, bebendo e fumando. Ryu achou a cena triste. Voltou á realidade e chamou.

- Birdie? - chamou alto.

Os punks pararam tudo que estavam fazendo para olhar para Ryu. Eles começaram a falar coisas em inglês entre si, com o sotaque britânico muito forte. Finalmente, um dos punks se levantou. Tinha mais de dois metros de altura, era musculoso, a pele era pálida, os olhos eram cruéis e negros, o cabelo estava cortado e penteado em um moicano loiro. Usava um colete de couro negro, sem camiseta por baixo, uma calça jeans rasgada em vários pontos, e munhequeiras de pregos nos dois pulsos. Era assustador.

- _I'am Birdie. So, you're Ryu right?_ - disse Birdie, sua voz grave e poderosa, como um cantor de ópera.

- _Yes._ - respondeu Ryu.

Pelo menos entendera o punk rocker. Birdie não esperou mais: pulou para cima de Ryu com os braços erguidos, pronto para agarrá-lo. No último momento, ele conseguiu desviar. Birdie virou-se pesada e lentamente para o oponente, mas Ryu estava preparado, estava acostumado com lutadores lentos.

- **Shoryuken!** - berrou ele, acertando um gancho no queixo de Birdie, fazendo o enorme homem cair pesadamente ao chão.

Ele levantou-se com dificuldade, o queixo estava apenas ralado. Ryu ficou em estado de choque: depositara toda a força que tinha no golpe, mas não havia ferido o oponente. Birdie fez um movimento pesado: pulou com as duas pernas esticadas, um típico golpe de luta-livre. O peito de Ryu quase explodiu com a força das pernas do tamanho de troncos de árvores do punk rocker loiro. Mesmo com a respiração difícil e o sangue saindo pela boca, Ryu não desistiu. Continuou em pé, apesar da dor. Estava tonto, mas conseguiu distinguir o oponente preparando-se para desferir um tapa com sua mão gigantesca.

- **Hadouken!** - gritou Ryu.

A esfera de fogo azul foi repelida como ar pela mão de Birdie. Ryu voou e caiu á vinte metros de distância, quase acertando uma garota de cabelos arrepiados. Com muita dificuldade, Ryu conseguiu se por em pé. Sentiu o gosto do sangue mais forte. Estava vendo turvo, e estava quase desmaiando, mas continuou em pé. Birdie riu e disse algo, mas a audição de Ryu também estava ruim. Achava que iria desmaiar ali, naquela rua lateral imunda, desmaiado e levado pelos organizadores do evento, sem honra, sem vitória, sem nada. Ryu não iria deixar. Seus sentidos estavam voltando pouco a pouco, uma aura azul aparecia em volta de seu corpo ferido. Sua audição melhorou, e a visão também: Birdie gargalhava e então olhou para Ryu. Viu a aura formando-se e se assustou: viu que tinha que acabar com aquilo rápido. Ele começou a correr pisando em tudo em seu caminho, com o punho fechado. Ergueu o braço para desferir o soco, mas Ryu foi esperto. Desviou do golpe pela lentidão do inimigo. Usou as banhas de Birdie para subir nele, e o moicano estava tão impregnado de gel que não se desmanchou quando ele pisou em cima dele. Ryu deu impulso e estava no ar, juntando toda a energia chi que lhe restava. Birdir levantou o rosto para o oponente. Má idéia.

- **Hadouken!**

A esfera acertou o britânico no rosto. Não tinha mais nada á fazer. Caiu no chão, o rosto estava apenas bronzeado, não queimado. Ele se levantou, parecendo estar com muita dor.

- _On the next time, I'll murder you! Little piece of shit!_ - berrou Birdie saindo da rua.

Pareceu uma desistência, mesmo que temporária. Ryu teve o pressentimento de quê iria ver o punk novamente, mas não por algum tempo. Um homem com uma camiseta com o logotipo do torneio "O Lutador Mundial" apareceu. Deu informações específicas á Ryu, dizendo o local de sua próxima luta, o nome do inimigo e sua nacionalidade. O garoto sorridente também congratulou Ryu por passar para as semi-finais, e logo depois, saiu correndo. Mais e mais, o guerreiro do gi branco se aproximava do fim do torneio. O prêmio em dinheiro o esperava. Se ganhasse, iria reformar o dojo de seu mestre, como um agradecimento por tudo que ele lhe fez.

Ryu deu entrada em um hotel, tirou seu uniforme no quarto e ligou a TV á cabo. Conseguiu sintonizar o canal japonês TV Asahi, á tempo de ver o seriado. Adormeceu ali mesmo, com a TV ligada, e a mochila jogada ao lado da cama. Ryu, estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, finalmente.

**CAPÍTULO 3  
RYU WINS**


	4. Capítulo IV: Bemvindo á muralha

Birdie estava de ressaca, dentro uma lixeira em um beco londrino, ao lado da porta dos fundos de um bar. Seus amigos punks haviam espancado e desertado o homem de seu grupo. Perdera sua honra e sua dignidade ao ruivo de olhos puxados. Queria morrer ali mesmo, queria que alguém lhe apontasse uma arma e puxasse o gatilho. A porta dos fundos do bar se abriu e um homem saiu.

Bem vestido, cabelos curtos e castanhos, usava óculos, o terno negro dava destaque á seus olhos da mesma cor. Seus sapatos eram mais caros do quê todos os discos de rock'n'roll de Birdie. O homem retirou um lenço do bolso da calça e o ofereceu ao enorme homem. Birdie aceitou e limpou as mãos. Com a ajuda do homem, saiu da lixeira.

- Eu vi toda a luta Birdie. - disse o homem.

Tinha um sotaque estranho, não parecia britânico, muito menos americano. Talvez do oriente médio.

- Então me viu ser humilhado por aquele amarelo imbecil? - perguntou Birdie limpando o molhado de cerveja do rosto.

- Vi que você jurou vingança Birdie. Eu posso te ajudar a concluir seu desejo. - disse o homem com um sorriso malicioso.

Birdie ficou desconfiado: viver nas ruas o ensinou que não deveria confiar em ninguém.

- Como poderia me ajudar? - indagou o punk.

O homem abriu mais o sorriso.

- Veja bem Birdie, estou tentando colocar uma nova droga no mercado, ela fornece uma sensação de adrenalina extrema, você será invencível! - respondeu o homem, animado.

Birdie deu um sorriso torto e apertou a mão dele. Coitado. Birdie não sabia disso, mas seus músculos iriam aumentar, mas sua capacidade mental iria diminuir. Pobre coitado.

Ryu novamente estava embarcando em um novo avião, desta vez com o destino sendo a China. Iria pousar em Pequim, e de lá pegaria um ônibus de turismo para a Grande Muralha da China, onde deveria procurar por Lee, seu oponente. A luta poderia ser mais amigável, aparentemente Lee já havia morado por anos no Japão.

O voo demorou um pouco mais que o esperado, não houve turbulência, mas houve um erro nas coordenadas dadas ao piloto. Mesmo assim, Ryu chegara um dia antes da luta no aeroporto. Em duas horas, estava na estrada dentro de um ônibus de luxo, cheio de turistas de diversas partes do mundo.

Parecia que todos no ônibus eram turistas europeus, menos Ryu e um senhor chinês que sentou-se á seu lado. Tinha cabelos longos e negros, amarrados em uma trança longa e também bigode e uma pequena barba. Usava roupas de kung-fu azuis e um chapéu cônico da mesma cor. Era simpático, e falava japonês fluentemente.

- Então, o quê o trouxe á China? - perguntou o senhor depois de quase meia-hora de viagem.

- Tenho algo a fazer. - respondeu Ryu.

O senhor não insistiu mais. Conversaram um pouco durante o resto da viagem, que os levou até uma das principais entradas da muralha: a Porta Shanhai.

Andaram por horas e mais horas, o guia turístico falando em búlgaro e Ryu e o senhor conversando entre si. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Ryu se separou do grupo e começou a andar sozinho. Encontrou um lugar vazio e colocou sua roupa de luta e também pegou um mapa da muralha cedida pelos organizadores do torneio.

Não demorou para Ryu encontrar o local indicado. Os tijolos da muralha estavam quebrados e lascados neste trecho. Parecia mais sujo do quê todo o resto do monumento.

Á alguns metros, um homem estava sentado de costas. Ele se virou sorrindo: o senhor que Ryu conhecera no ônibus.

- Então, você é Ryu. - falou ele, levantando-se com dificuldade. - Eu sou Lee.

- Imaginei. - respondeu Ryu, assumindo sua base de luta.

Lee sorriu e assumiu a sua. Ryu não conhecia nada de Kung-Fu, então não soube distinguir qual era o estilo que o velho usava.

- _Alright! Let's go!_ - gritou Lee animado, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Ryu avançou. Arriscou um soco no peito do senhor com pouca força. Não queria feri-lo. Lee entendeu isso. O velho defendeu o golpe com o braço esquerdo e atacou o peito nu de Ryu com o punho direito. Ryu recolheu o braço que desferira o soco, e abaixou-se antes do golpe o acertar e arriscou uma rasteira. Lee pulou por cima de Ryu e deu um chute nas costas do lutador japonês.

- Você tem força física, mas é lento. - explicou Lee. - Eu sou o contrário.

Realmente, Ryu não sentiu dor pelo golpe. Ele se levantou novamente.

- Senhor Lee. Peço por favor que desista da luta. Não quero lhe machucar. - pediu Ryu.

Lee gargalhou.

- Ora, assim não terá graça! Vamos, ataque! - replicou o velho.

Ryu suspirou. Tentou, mas não conseguiu fazer o oponente desistir. Iria lutar sério, não importa. Ryu se concentrou e começou a correr na direção de Lee. O oponente sorriu. O japonês ergueu o punho, mas Lee estava preparado: conseguiu escapar do golpe, esquivando-se para a esquerda. Ryu conseguira o que queria. Ele girou o corpo e ergueu a perna direita.

- **Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!**

Lee abaixou-se e agarrou a perna de Ryu, tentando um lançamento, mas o japonês estava preparado. Usou a outra perna para torcer o braço do chinês, que urrou de dor e soltou a perna do oponente. Ryu se afastou. Lee estava no chão, xingando em mandarim. Com dificuldade, ele levantou-se, mesmo com o braço quebrado.

- Eu avisei. - disse Ryu calmamente.

Lee estava ofegante. Sua velhice pareceu aumentar. Ele levantou a mão no ar, em sinal de rendição ao dirigível do torneio que voava por ali.

- Você irá tornar-se um grande lutador Ryu. Boa-sorte em sua jornada. - disse o velho Lee sorrindo.

Ele virou-se e se afastou, mesmo com o braço quebrado e parecendo extremamente cansado. Ryu sentiu pena do velho. Gostara da simpatia de Lee, mas não podia contar com mais algum oponente simpático. Pelas contas de Ryu, ele iria para a final do torneio, e sabia exatamente contra quem iria lutar. Destino: Tailândia.

**CAPÍTULO 4  
RYU WINS**


	5. Capítulo V: Tristeza

O Japão estava ensolarado, o templo budista resplandecia, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Os portões verdes estavam cercados por felizes monges que comemoravam a volta com vida de um de seus mais velhos companheiros do torneio "O Lutador Mundial".

Dentro do templo, em uma sala com um tatame recém-colocado e uma pequena mesa com saquê no meio, dois homens brindavam e conversavam. Um era Lee, o outro, o velho Retsu. Cabelo raspado, olhos negros e sobrancelhas grossas. Retsu poderia assustar de início, mas era um senhor muito gentil. Estava com o braço direito enfaixado e a perna fraquejando. Lee não parecia muito bem. O braço que Ryu torcera estava engessado, e estava com alguns cortes no rosto. Os dois eram velhos amigos.

- O garoto Ryu realmente é forte, Retsu... - dizia Lee enquanto bebia uma grande dose da bebida.

- Sim... É um bom garoto, será um grande lutador. - concordou Retsu.

- Talvez ele encontre amigos no caminho, e seja como nós fomos, não? - disse Lee rindo.

Retsu também riu. Lembrou-se dos velhos tempos. Ele, Lee e Gouken, os três foram inseparáveis amigos. Enquanto Lee voltou para a China, Retsu tornou-se budista e Gouken abriu o dojo.

- E como está Gouken? Porquê ele não desceu para tomar saquê conosco? - perguntou Lee.

Retsu abaixou a cabeça e depositou o copo na mesa lentamente. Uma tristeza enorme pareceu tomá-lo.

- Lee... Gouken... Ele...

Antes mesmo de Retsu terminar, Lee entendeu. A tristeza afetou o velho chinês também. Os homens brindaram á memória do velho amigo que se fora. O corpo não foi achado, fora jogado de cima de uma cachoeira na montanha. O dojo vandalizado, em ruínas. A única sala em perfeitas condições era o antigo quarto de Ryu, o qual o ideograma **天** estava pintado á sangue na parede. A morte de Gouken não fora somente brutal, mas também insultante á sua memória.

O Aeroporto Internacional de Bangkok estava bem movimentado, apesar de ser madrugada. Ryu estava ansioso pela final do torneio. Estava confiante e seguro de quê venceria. Chamou um táxi e deu o endereço escrito cuidadosamente em Tailândes ao taxista escrito em um pedaço de papel.

Durante todo o caminho, Ryu imaginou como estavam o senhor Lee, Birdie, Mike e até mesmo o piloto alemão das empresas Masters. Mas estava realmente preocupado com seu mestre. Sonhara com a batalha que marcou sua vida novamente: irmão contra irmão. Ryu queria acabar logo com este torneio e voltar para casa.

As ruas da Tailândia eram cheias de cartazes de lutadores do boxe tailandês, o Muay-Thai, mas não importava quantos cartazes haviam, todos haviam a mesma figura em destaque, apesar de outros lutadores estarem nas imagens, sendo massacrados. Em letras grandes e douradas, com escritas locais, os dizeres "สกัด**, **จักรพรรดิ". Ryu imaginou o quê significava. O homem em destaque era grande e musculoso ao extremo. Usava um calção púrpura e tinha um tapa olho. Somente as imagens irradiavam poder.

O taxista falou algo estranho quando deixou Ryu em uma estrada de terra. O japonês pagou a quantia requisitada em **bahts tailandeses**. O taxista falou mais alguma coisa e depois entrou no carro e partiu.

Ryu olhou á sua volta. De um lado, campos verdes, com uma grande estátua de Buda em uma espécie de pedestal, com quatro pilastras em cada um dos dois lados. A estátua era enorme e ficava depois de um lago. Do outro lado, havia um pequeno templo budista. Era branca e bem conservada. Monges e mais monges se movimentavam por ali.

O japonês começou a se movimentar em direção ao templo, mas ele ouviu uma movimentação estranha. Conseguiu defender-se bem á tempo. Um tailandês com um pouco de músculo e levemente mais alto que Ryu desferira uma joelhada contra o japonês. Tinha cabelos vermelho sangue, arrepiados. Uma corda amarrada na cabeça e usava um calção típico de Muay-Thai na cor preta com detalhes amarelos. Não usava sapatos ou luvas, e sim faixas brancas enroladas nos punhos e pés.

- Sagat? - perguntou Ryu.

O homem riu.

- Errado! Sou o discípulo do Imperador Sagat, Adon! - berrou o tailandês em um japonês perfeito.

Ryu virou-se de costas para Adon.

- Minha luta não é com você. Adeus.

Adon não gostou: pulou muito alto e pousou em frente á Ryu, que apenas parou. Não demostrou intimidação.

- Se você não é digno de me vencer, como poderá tentar enfrentar ao Imperador? - berrou Adon desdenhoso.

Ryu respirou fundo com os olhos fechados. Queria lutar logo contra Sagat, mas Adon estava lhe dando nos nervos. Ryu deixou sua mochila cair ao chão e pôs-se á sua base de luta. Adon sorriu e fechou os punhos. Sua base parecia a de Mike, mas os braços estavam mais baixos, protegendo o tórax ao invés do rosto.

Adon correu na direção de Ryu.

- **Jaguar Kick!**  
O tailandês deu uma pirueta com a perna erguida. Uma energia esverdeada irradiou da perna. Chi.

Ryu pensou rápido. Iria terminar aquilo agora mesmo. Enquanto Adon ainda girava, Ryu moveu-se alguns passos para a direita, fazendo o lutador de Muay-Thai errar o golpe e perder o equilíbrio. Era a chance. Ryu presenteou o tailandês com um chute nas costas. Adon caiu e sentiu uma costela fraturar-se e desmaiou de tanta dor.

**RYU WINS****PERFECT**

Os monges pareceram não ligar para um japonês usando um gi branco andar em direção á seu adorado templo carregando um lutador ruivo de Muay-Thai inconsciente.

Ryu seguiu até o jardim depois de passar por dentro do templo e descer um lance de escadas de mármore branco. Em meio ao jardim, um homem de dois metros e vinte e seis centímetros, careca, cheio de cicatrizes no rosto e um tapa-olho escondendo seu globo ocular direito, estava sentado no chão. Sagat era tão grande e irradiava poder como nos cartazes.

- Então... Adon foi derrotado... - disse Sagat calmamente em japonês.

Sua voz era grave e assustadoramente poderosa.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Imperador do Muay-Thai... Sagat. - disse Ryu educadamente.

Sagat riu e se levantou. Andou até Ryu, pegou seu discípulo nos braços e o colocou no chão, de costas para cima. Com as mãos, Sagat mexeu nas costas de Adon, que urrou de dor em certo momento, e depois acordou. Sagat falou algo em tailandês para o discípulo, que respondeu com algo que soou como um agradecimento.

- Lutemos então... - disse Sagat virando as costas e indo até o jardim.

Logo, ambos estavam em suas bases de batalha, prontos para a luta. Sagat fez o primeiro movimento: tentou uma joelhada.

- **Tiger Knee!**

Ryu conseguiu escapar por pouco. O homem era grande, mas era rápido. O japonês começou a concentrar seu chi.

- **Hadouken!**

Sagat fez o mesmo.

- **Tiger!**

Os punhos do tailandês se incendiaram e quando ele os juntou e impulsionou um projétil de chamas fora lançado e colidiu contra a esfera de energia azul, causando uma explosão pequena. Ryu usou a explosão para se camuflar e tentou atacar Sagat com o elemento surpresa.

- **Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!**

Ryu impulsionou a perna direita e rodou no ar, mas Sagat defendeu o golpe e revidou com um gancho que acertou o peito de Ryu.

- **Tiger Uppercut!**

O japonês foi lançado para longe e caiu no chão levantando poeira e fazendo um buraco na grama. Com dificuldade, Ryu levantou-se. Parecia que uma carreta acabara de passar por cima de seu corpo.

- Tsc. Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? Este torneio é uma farsa. - disse Sagat desapontado.

Ryu se encheu de raiva. Algo dentro dele rugiu. Algo ruim.

Uma aura púrpura começou a irradiar do corpo do japonês. Sagat achou estranho, mas não se amedrontou. Os olhos de Ryu brilhavam em vermelho, parecia um animal ensandecido. Uma esfera de energia púrpura começou a se formar entre as mãos do japonês alterado. Fogo começou a se formar nas mãos do tailandês gigante.

- **TIGER!**  
- **METSU HADOUKEN!**

O Hadouken roxo absorveu o projétil de fogo e quase acertou Sagat, que conseguiu desviar ao ver o poder da técnica, mas Ryu foi mais rápido. Assim que o Metsu Hadouken passou pelo tailandês e acertou a escada, destruindo-a quase por completo, Ryu correu rápido como um ninja e já preparava um poderoso gancho. Seu braço e seu punho envoltos em energia púrpura. Sagat gritou algo em tailandês, mas não havia mais tempo.

- **METSU SHORYUKEN!**

Sangue esguichou do peito de Sagat, a grama ficou manchada de vermelho. O gigante imperador do Muay-Thai caiu, desacordado. A aura púrpura sobre o japonês foi desaparecendo. Ryu voltou á si. Viu Sagat sangrando e seu punho direito cheio de sangue. A princípio se assustou, mas não podia se preocupar com isso agora. Havia vencido.

O dirigível do torneio pousou e um homem desceu, segurando uma maleta de prata. Os cabelos longos desciam até a cintura, a barba negra juntava-se á cabeleira. Ryu imaginou que fosse de algum país da Europa.

- Parabéns por vencer o torneio "O Lutador Mundial", aqui está o prêmio. - disse o homem.

O japonês dele era horrível, e ainda mais juntando com sua língua de origem, tudo pareceu grunhidos, mas Ryu conseguiu entender com algum esforço.

O japonês agradeceu e pegou a maleta. O homem voltou ao dirigível e Ryu abriu a maleta. Um milhão de dólares em dinheiro vivo repousavam em notas de cem dentro do interior forrado. Ryu não demonstrou, mas estava feliz, apesar da dor enorme que sentia pelo golpe de Sagat. Iria ajudar seu mestre.

Os monges budistas conversavam entre si naquele templo japonês. Todos esperavam ansiosos pela volta do vencedor do torneio "O Lutador Mundial". Retsu estava á frente, sem as faixas no braço, quando os portões se abriram e um homem ruivo adentrou. Ryu não usava mais suas roupas de luta, e sim uma camiseta branca com uma calça jeans e sapatos. Retsu sorriu e Ryu se aproximou. Ambos fizeram uma reverência e logo depois se abraçaram.

- Você está ótimo, senhor Retsu. - disse Ryu.

- Ryu... Temo que... Más notícias o aguardam quando for para casa... - respondeu o velho monge.

O dojo destruído, sangue seco para toda parte. Ryu olhava para o dojo de seu mestre e pai horrorizado. Reconheceu o kanji 天 pintado á sangue na parede. O ideograma de "Paraíso", o mesmo que estava nas costas do gi negro do assassino. Gouki voltara, e matara o irmão.

Ryu arrumava as malas. Iria viajar para os Estados Unidos e procuraria por Ken. O americano loiro foi discípulo de Gouken, iria querer ajudar a organizar uma cerimônia de despedida. Pareceu que o mundo havia desmoronado para o japonês, parecia que a vida já não tinha sua graça. Havia perdido mais que um simples mestre, havia perdido um pai e um amigo, mas o desejo de vingança estava aflorando. Gouki pagaria caro por isso.

O japonês dele era horrível, e ainda mais juntando com sua língua de origem, tudo pareceu grunhidos, mas Ryu conseguiu entender com algum esforço.

O japonês agradeceu e pegou a maleta. O homem voltou ao dirigível e Ryu abriu a maleta. Um milhão de dólares em dinheiro vivo repousavam em notas de cem dentro do interior forrado. Ryu não demonstrou, mas estava feliz, apesar da dor enorme que sentia pelo golpe de Sagat. Iria ajudar seu mestre.

Os monges budistas conversavam entre si naquele templo japonês. Todos esperavam ansiosos pela volta do vencedor do torneio "O Lutador Mundial". Retsu estava á frente, sem as faixas no braço, quando os portões se abriram e um homem ruivo adentrou. Ryu não usava mais suas roupas de luta, e sim uma camiseta branca com uma calça jeans e sapatos. Retsu sorriu e Ryu se aproximou. Ambos fizeram uma reverência e logo depois se abraçaram.

- Você está ótimo, senhor Retsu. - disse Ryu.

- Ryu... Temo que... Más notícias o aguardam quando for para casa... - respondeu o velho monge.

O dojo destruído, sangue seco para toda parte. Ryu olhava para o dojo de seu mestre e pai horrorizado. Reconheceu o kanji **天** pintado á sangue na parede. O ideograma de "Paraíso", o mesmo que estava nas costas do gi negro do assassino. Gouki voltara, e matara o irmão.

Ryu arrumava as malas. Iria viajar para os Estados Unidos e procuraria por Ken. O americano loiro foi discípulo de Gouken, iria querer ajudar a organizar uma cerimônia de despedida. Pareceu que o mundo havia desmoronado para o japonês, parecia que a vida já não tinha sua graça. Havia perdido mais que um simples mestre, havia perdido um pai e um amigo, mas o desejo de vingança estava aflorando. Gouki pagaria caro por isso.

As portas de uma majestosa mansão se abriu e um homem loiro, de aparência malandra saiu. Usava uma jaqueta de couro e uma calça jeans e expressava um sorriso, com os olhos castanhos tristonhos. Ryu subiu o pequeno lance de escadas, até o homem. Os dois se olharam por um momento, fizeram uma reverência respeitosa e depois se abraçaram, chorando silenciosamente.

- Vamos pegar aquele desgraçado. No próximo torneio, eu vou com você, entendeu? - murmurou Ken no ouvido do amigo.

Ryu concordou. Iria precisar de ajuda. Os caminhos da vingança pareciam incertos para os dois amigos, mas algo era certo: Ryu e Ken vasculhariam os confins do mundo em busca de só um homem, e eles o enfrentarão, mesmo que morram tentando vencer o demônio, iriam tentar. Assim, começa a lenda dos lutadores de rua.

**CAPÍTULO 5  
GOUKI WINS**

_Fim?_


End file.
